<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Little Thing Called Love by wocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118891">Crazy Little Thing Called Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket'>wocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Army, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Military, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Tim are stationed at Fort Riley in Kansas, fast friends on the way to something more. Mike invites Tim back to Arizona to meet his girlfriend Lori and Tim quickly realizes his intentions are not so innocent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Fortier/Lori Fortier, Tim McVeigh/Mike Fortier, Tim McVeigh/Mike Fortier/Lori Fortier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Little Thing Called Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got a girl at home, McVeigh?”</p><p>That’s how it starts.</p><p>Both men are lying in their own beds in Mike and Tim’s shared room in the barracks at Fort Riley.</p><p>Tim snorts in response to Mike’s question. “Me? No.” He can hear Mike sigh from across the room. “You?”</p><p>Mike seems to be remembering someone fondly. “Yeah,” he says happily.</p><p>“Well? Tell me about her,” Tim asks.</p><p>“She’s beautiful. Strawberry-blonde hair. Petite. Great figure.”</p><p>Tim grins. “I meant her name.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s Lori.”</p><p>“Lori,” Tim repeats, folding his hands behind his head. </p><p>“Yeah,” Mike says, sounding smitten. “She’s hot,” he assures, though Tim didn’t ask. “She was the prettiest girl in school.” Mike grimaces. “Fuck, I miss getting laid.” Mike sighs again. “Lori’s a babe. I mean it. Thin and spunky… and her <i>tits</i>…” Mike lets out a low moan.</p><p>In the dark, Tim doesn’t see Mike reach down and adjust himself.</p><p>“She’s got the most perfect tits, Tim,” he goes on, narrating a description of her body. Tim begins to hear the rustle of Mike’s hand on himself. He sucks in a breath, and Mike keeps going. “Like, if you could see… see the way they bounce when she’s riding my dick,” Mike whistles, wrapping his hand firmly around his dick. </p><p>His words - and the feeling in the air - are starting to get to Tim. Tim ignores the warning in his head as he reaches down to grope himself over his fatigues. His dick is starting to show more interest than it probably should as Mike keeps talking.</p><p>Tim gulps, feeling a little guilty. Is this normal? At the same time doubt strikes him, he hears Mike unzipping his pants.</p><p>“They’re perfect. She’s so damn good… little spitfire, taking what she wants…” Mike keeps talking him through it. He’s clearly jacking himself off now, the noise undeniable to Tim’s ears. “Sinking on top of me with her hot, wet pussy… Don’t you miss that? Don’t you miss the taste of pussy?” Mike grins. They were so isolated out at the base.</p><p>Tim is following suit now, dipping a hand below his waistband to fondle himself. Mike keeps talking, spouting dirty phrases, lewd ideas. He’s pretty good at it, too, giving Tim an idea of the young woman he’d never met before. “You should see her in these red panties she wore the Valentine’s Day before I enlisted. Surprised me. You should have seen it. God. Fucked me up.”</p><p>Tim’s breath gets louder. His hand picks up the pace, palming his cock, listening for the sound of Mike’s movement. Precome leaking at the tip, Tim spreads it across his skin, uses it to move his hand faster.</p><p>“She got on her knees in nothing but the panties… sucked my dick six ways to Sunday. Thought I was going to come all over her tits until she made me fuck her.”</p><p>Both of their hands are moving fast, skin on skin, breath taut.</p><p>“She can’t cook or clean worth shit but she can fuck,” Mike laughs. “She pushed me on the bed, put me inside her… that sweet tight cunt… she’s fucking unreal, Tim.”</p><p>Tim’s dick jerks in his hand when Mike says his name. He bucks unexpectedly. Mike doesn’t know what he’s doing to him.</p><p>“Bet you’d like to watch,” Mike teases. Maybe Mike does know what he’s doing.</p><p>Tim’s hips jerk at the idea. He’d like to watch, maybe do more than that. Maybe Mike would let him. It already sounded like he was fine sharing his fantasy.</p><p>“Right, Tim?” Mike asks when he doesn’t answer.</p><p>Hearing his name again sends Tim over the edge. He comes over his fist, climax surging within. He tries to steady his breath, unable to believe what he’d just done.</p><p>Tim takes a shaky breath. <i>What the hell is happening here?</i> His heart is racing, hand sticky, listening to the bed creak as Mike finishes himself off. Mike spills over his hand and makes this choked-off little noise that Tim is going to have to work to forget.</p><p>Mike grabs a dirty t-shirt to wipe himself off, tossing it to Tim, who is holding nervously still in bed, trying to keep from making a sound. It seems like Mike is already aware of what’s transpired.</p><p>“Relax, McVeigh,” Mike assures. </p><p>*</p><p>It happens again, and maybe it’s a coincidence. It’s just as hot the second time around, and Tim can’t get over the way Mike keeps sneaking glances at him.</p><p>It’s not until one night after fire guard that Mike pushes him against the wall of the barracks. He’s slow about it, watching Tim’s eyes for approval. When Tim doesn’t fight or protest, Mike works his hand into Tim’s pants, hand closing over his budding erection. It takes Tim’s breath away. The air feels electric (the same way it felt that night between them in the barracks), and Tim is harder than he’s ever been before in his life.</p><p>Mike keeps his eyes on Tim’s as he jerks him off, his other forearm braced against Tim’s chest.</p><p>It feels incredible after months of hiding frantic jerk-off sessions. Mike is warm and friendly and Tim loves the smell of his body after a shower (not that he’s noticed). </p><p>Tim’s the one who breaks forward and brings their mouths together in a kiss. <i>Please let this not be against the rules…</i></p><p>Mike hesitates a moment, like he wasn’t expecting this, but he rolls with it, falling into the kiss. It’s hot and demanding and makes the physical sensations all the better. Mike keeps pumping his fist as Tim deepens the kiss.</p><p>Maybe there are no rules.</p><p>Tim just knows he wants Mike more than anything else right now. It’s intense, Tim clutching at Mike’s shoulder, unable to break eye contact. It’s not long before Tim is releasing his seed over Mike’ hand, sagging against his forearm. Mike keeps holding him up.</p><p>Tim steals another kiss before Mike can wander off. He wants to reach for him but holds back.</p><p>“You owe me,” Mike says with a good-natured smile. He’d be sure to collect.</p><p>The experience leaves Tim wanting and curious about Mike and the things they could do together. Tim suddenly feels the need for more, something in him set alight by Mike and his unconventional behavior.</p><p>*</p><p>Mike invites Tim to his family’s place for Thanksgiving once he finds out the other man has no plans to see his own parents (Mike remembers hearing something about how they were split, anyway). Tim agrees heartily. He even offers to make the drive from Kansas to Arizona, though they take Mike’s car.</p><p>“Plus, Lori is dying to meet you, man,” Mike tells Tim.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“She’s heard things.” Mike makes it sound vague. </p><p>“What sort of things?!” What the hell could she know about Tim that sounded interesting?</p><p>Mike smiles mysteriously. </p><p>“Seriously, Mike…” Concerned, Tim doesn’t know how to say it. “Does she know about…” Tim gestures between the two of them. The thought arises from paranoia rather than nobility.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not cheating on her,” Mike explains. “It’s… I don’t know, Lori’s cool.”</p><p>“She lets you sleep around?” Tim asks, incredulous.</p><p>“I’m not ‘sleeping around’,” Mike defends his behavior. “I’m…” As Mike goes to explain and defend whatever they’re doing, he realizes he doesn’t have a name for it. “It” being hidden handjobs and jerk-off sessions and that one time Tim had gotten on his knees for Mike and sucked his brain out through his dick. “Look, she’s not going to kick your ass because we fool around sometimes, or whatever.” He doesn’t sound wholly convinced. “I mean, she’d probably kill you if you were a chick,” Mike continues. </p><p>“Thanks for the reassurance,” Tim tells him dryly, not knowing what to expect. Tim files away that detail for later. Mike seems to really like Lori, but so far all Tim knew was what she looked like and her cup size and how dirty she was in bed. Not the kind of shit you’re supposed to know about your best friend’s girlfriend. Apparently she’s a spitfire, too.  </p><p>Mike had promised Lori they’d see her as soon as they got into Kingman. So off they go in search of Lori.</p><p>Tim’s surprised to find that she’s just as cute as Mike described, no exaggeration at play. She’s in her signature short-shorts and a red tank top, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She gives Mike an extremely friendly greeting, standing on her tiptoes to welcome Mike with a long, wet kiss. She’s clearly thrilled to see him. Mike kisses her forehead.</p><p>“Lori, meet Timothy McVeigh. Tim, this is Lori.”</p><p>Lori turns to give Tim a friendly hug, pressing her small body against his.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Lori,” he greets.</p><p>“You too. Welcome to Arizona. I’ve heard so much about you,” she says, looking him up and down. "I promise you’ll have fun this week.”</p><p>Tim flushes. <i>Really?</i> He’s heard a lot about Lori too, but probably not anything that should be repeated. </p><p>The three of them spend the rest of the night drinking and playing cards and getting to know each other. Mike and Lori aren’t too cutesy, and Tim finds it pretty easy to get along with Mike’s girlfriend.</p><p>Lori’s the first to yawn and call it quits. </p><p>Mike kind of wants to keep playing cards with Tim, enjoying himself, but there’s no way Lori’s going to let him stay up without her. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other, after all. She disappears to the bedroom while Mike gets Tim ready for bed.</p><p>Mike thrusts a pillow and a blanket at Tim. “Sofa’s all yours,” he tells Tim. “Unless you want to sleep with us?” Mike wiggles his eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>“I’m good, thanks,” Tim answers, claiming the couch.</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>*</p><p>They sleep in the next day. Even Tim takes advantage of the opportunity, though he’s usually an early riser. It’s actually the sounds of Mike and Lori that eventually wake him up, bedposts creaking. </p><p>Through the open doorway, Tim can see Lori riding Mike, naked body bathed in morning sunlight.</p><p>Lori moves like she knows she has Tim’s attention, arching her back and throwing her head back, strawberry-blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She looks directly at Tim, holding his gaze for a moment before returning her eyes to Mike beneath her.</p><p>Tim closes his eyes, but he can still hear Lori’s gasps and sighs cut the silence. He’s not sure yet if this is an accident or if they know <i>exactly</i> what they’re doing.</p><p>Tim adjusts his half-hardness under the blanket. It’s going to be a long weekend.</p><p>*</p><p>Tim corners Mike at breakfast.</p><p>“You did that on purpose,” he accuses.</p><p>Mike only grins.</p><p>“What do you want? What are you trying to do?”</p><p>“I like you,” Mike shrugs, leaning against the counter. “I knew she would too.”</p><p>Lori walks back into the kitchen, interrupting their hushed conversation. She leans into Mike’s arms.</p><p>Mike kisses his girlfriend, making sure Tim sees his hands slip down to her ass.</p><p>Lori turns around in Mike’s arms, leaning back against his chest, keeping his arms linked across her front. They both look at Tim appetizingly.</p><p>“Hey,” Lori says softly. “You want something to drink?” </p><p>Mike’s got that smile he wears so often, the one Mike always gets on his face at Fort Riley when he wants to fool around, right before he pushes Tim against a wall or they share one of their weird mutual masturbation sessions.</p><p>Tim looks kind of tense, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He’s still not sure what the deal is here, but Lori is sizing him up with hungry eyes.</p><p>Mike pushes Lori’s hair from her shoulders and kisses her neck.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take a bottle of water.”</p><p>Mike reluctantly lets her go. She bends over the pantry to search for a bottle of water. She’s got on another spaghetti-strap tank top and jean shorts that just barely cover the bottom of her buttcheeks. Tim’s still not sure if her look is part of the seduction or if Arizona girls just dress like this all the time. It’s nothing like New York. </p><p>“I don’t bite,” Lori promises, handing Tim a bottled water. “Unless you like that sort of thing.” She winks suggestively.</p><p>“Down, girl,” Mike laughs.</p><p>Distracted, Tim wonders if this entire trip was meant to seduce him. Their constant flaunting and flirting leaves Tim spinning.</p><p>Lori returns to Mike’s arms. “How about a swim?” she suggests. “Mike’s brother has a pool.”</p><p>“It’s Thanksgiving,” Tim replies, unsure. “I didn’t exactly think to bring swim trunks. You know it would probably be snowing back home?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Yankee,” Lori winks. “You can swim in the nude. I won’t tell.”</p><p>“What she <i>means</i> is that you can borrow a pair of mine.” Mike throws an arm around Tim’s shoulder and steers him into the bedroom. </p><p>*</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they all pile into Lori’s sedan, and she drives over to Rick’s house. </p><p>Mike’s brother isn’t home, but Mike retrieves a spare key with more ease than he ought to. They sneak into the swimming pool behind the house.</p><p>“Tim,” Lori calls, waving a bottle of suntan lotion. She waves Tim over. She squirts a dollop of lotion in his hands and exposes her back, pulling up her hair.</p><p>Tim rubs the lotion across her shoulders, working it into her skin. He gives her side a gentle tap when he finishes.</p><p>“Forget something?” Lori asks.</p><p>Tim’s jaw drops. He’s trying to stutter a response when she squeezes lotion into her own hand, tossing the bottle onto a towel. She motions for Tim to spin with her index finger. “Turn around.”</p><p>Tim obeys and lets her cover his pale shoulders. Her fingers get bold, exploring skin more than rubbing in lotion, index finger tracing down the ridges of his spine. He’s not sure how thorough she is, but it feels good.</p><p>When the job’s all done, Lori arranges her body on a deck chair, eyes closed underneath her sunglasses.</p><p>Tim joins Mike in the water. He swims a few laps in the pool before floating on his back. He squints. The Arizona sun is bright and unforgiving, even in November.</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, Tim can sense a presence beside him. He takes a look.</p><p>Mike’s treading water next to him, fingers floating close but not quite touching.</p><p>Tim jerks his chin toward Lori, still sunbathing on a deck chair over by the shallow end.</p><p>“Did you bring me home as a snack for your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Mm, no,” Mike responds. “You’re my snack.” He splashes Tim. “I just brought you home for her to taste.”</p><p>Tim shifts so that he’s facing Mike, letting his feet touch the bottom of the pool.</p><p>“You’re not just doing this for a laugh?” Tim knows immediately that he’s being too vulnerable when he asks it.</p><p>Mike sighs. “No.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Mike licks his lips. “I want everything.” He floats closer, leans in to whisper in Tim’s ear. “I want to watch you fuck her. I want her to watch you fuck <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Tim curses under his breath, unused to the objectification.</p><p>“I want to wake up in a Tim and Lori sandwich,” Mike grins.</p><p>“Mike, are you sure about this?”</p><p>Mike kisses the question from his lips. “Trust me. We’ve talked about it.” </p><p>Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. Tim swallows.</p><p>Mike reaches for him underneath the water. </p><p>“You know she’s never been with anyone but me,” Mike tells him, low enough where Lori can’t hear it from the edge of the pool.</p><p>Tim plays with Mike’s hands under the water. Weightless, hidden from view, it feels like something that can be allowed.</p><p>“Mikey!” Mike’s brother’s voice comes bellowing from the deck. “What did I tell you about sneaking into my pool, you piece of shit?”</p><p>Mike and Tim separate as fast as they can, water rippling between them.</p><p>Turns out Rick’s not angry, just loud, and he greets Tim cordially after Mike introduces them. Mike’s brother disappears inside the house sometime after that, but Tim doesn’t go back to touching Mike, even under the surface of the water.</p><p>Tim forgets about the threesome thing, for now.</p><p>*</p><p>Tim resists their advances until after dinnertime. </p><p>The three are lounging in the living room, sharing a few beers. Lori’s on one side of Mike, tucked in the crook of his arm, Tim on his other side.</p><p>Lori’s telling Tim all about how they’ll take out ATVs next time the boys come to Kingman, maybe go out to Devil’s Dip.</p><p>Mike puts a hand on Tim’s knee while they talk, absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb over his knee. It’s casual but affectionate, the sort of thing they could never get by with at Fort Riley but that drives Tim sort of wild. He likes it. </p><p>Tim can’t help but lean over and kiss him. It’s not something they do without the touching, too - or without the cover of darkness - but as hard as Mike’s been coming on to him during their little vacation, he thinks he can get by with it.</p><p>Mike takes advantage of his friendliness, and his hand is on the back of Tim’s neck in an instant, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue past Tim’s lips. He playfully lick’s Tim’s teeth before rewarding him with a firm kiss.</p><p>“I don’t think you should stay out here tonight. I think you should come to bed with me,” Mike pleads. “With us.”</p><p>“Aren’t you at least going to buy me dinner first?”</p><p>“I bought you two Crunchwrap Supremes this afternoon.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Tim starts to push Mike away.</p><p>“What?!” Mike asks, offended, thinking that Tim is hesitating and holding back.</p><p>“Are you taking me to bed or not?” Tim grins.</p><p>Mike slings himself off the sofa and hoists both Tim and Lori up, pulling them by their hands eagerly toward the bedroom.</p><p>Stopping in front of the bed, Mike pulls Tim into another kiss.</p><p>“Are we really doing this?”</p><p>Mike smoothes his palms over Tim’s arms, meant to be a reassuring gesture. “If you don’t want —“</p><p>“No,” Tim interrupts, not because he’s uncomfortable and doesn’t want to stop. “I —“ He wants. He definitely <i>wants</i>.</p><p>Tim almost jumps when Lori moves up beside him, hand on his lower back. Like Mike, she moves slowly, trying to soothe Tim’s nerves. She leans up and presses her mouth to Tim’s.</p><p>Tim gives himself over to the kiss, letting Lori lead the pace. Unsure of where he’s allowed to touch, his hands come to rest on her hips.</p><p>Mike stands behind Lori, chest pressed against her back as she continues to kiss Tim. He nudges the straps of her tee from her shoulder, kissing the tanned skin. His lips brush over the line of her neck, one of his hands moving to rest atop Tim’s on Lori’s hip, thumb brushing over his knuckles, a silent encouragement.</p><p>Tim breaks away from Lori’s lips to kiss Mike over her head. </p><p>Standing in each other’s arms, the three share an embrace.</p><p>Lori starts to unbutton Tim’s flannel, sliding her fingertips down the white skin she exposes, down past his navel, and lower. </p><p>Tim shrugs out of his flannel the rest of the way. After a quiet moment, he reaches down and lifts Lori up, hands braced under her thighs. She winds her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the bed. He sets her down carefully, lowering her to the mattress.</p><p>“A little help here?” Tim asks, looking back to Mike, who joins them with no further instruction.</p><p>Lori closes her eyes and stretches out as Tim and Mike lay kisses over every inch of her exposed skin. </p><p>Mike’s the first to go for her clothes, lifting her tank top up over her head. Her jean shorts follow. He unbuttons them and Tim pulls them the rest of the way down her legs. Underneath her clothes she’s wearing a matching black lace set, in some attempt to impress Mike and Tim (it works).</p><p>“Look at you, you’re so fucking hot,” Mike mutters. Mike looks her up and down appreciatively, though Tim draws his gaze when he sees him grip his erection over his jeans. </p><p>Mike sits up to tug Tim into a kiss, reaching for the button on his jeans and unzipping them, starting to work them off his hips. Mike pauses to bite Tim’s neck right at the juncture of neck and collarbone. The pain blends with pleasure and Tim shivers under his touch.</p><p>Mike and Tim return their attention to Lori. Between the two of them they manage to strip her out of her bra and panties, mouths and hands everywhere until Lori loses track of whose hand is where.</p><p>Mike puts his mouth on her first, tasting her, teasing her with his tongue. She knots her fingers in his hair as he buries himself inside her.</p><p>Tim’s teeth graze the curve of her breast; his mouth closes over one of her nipples.</p><p>Tim kisses Mike when he lifts his head up, licks the taste of pussy from his mouth. Lori’s pupils dilate as she watches them share a wet kiss.</p><p>Lori slips her hand into Tim’s cropped hair, pushes his head down to her crotch. He takes her lead, kissing her before lapping his tongue against her, licking inside, tongue teasing a pattern against her before darting deeper within.</p><p>Mike takes his clothes off while Tim eats Lori out, head buried between her thighs. He’s eager to jump back into the mix, but he watches Tim’s tongue work over her clit, watches the way he causes her to squirm against the covers. His own dick gives an interested twitch and he jerks himself off slowly.</p><p>Mike can see and hear how wet she is, wants to feel it too, but he’s excited to watch Tim continue. He watches Tim add a finger, then two, long fingers driving her wild.</p><p>Once Tim has Lori wriggling and making encouraging moans, Mike takes over, making sure Tim stays close by so that he can still reach them both. Mike eases his cock inside his girlfriend. She claws at his back as he presses inside her, urging him deeper with her legs.</p><p>Mike and Tim kiss away the little pleas Lori makes, mouths moving from her lips to her neck to her chest, everywhere, anywhere. The three of them move together in a shifting tessellation, chasing satisfaction.</p><p>Tim lies on his side and pumps his fist over his aching cock, watching Mike and Lori fuck. There’s a certain thrill to being in the middle of it. None of them have experience in a setting making love with three people - they do their best to figure it out, trading kisses, sharing touches.</p><p>Lori reaches the brink with Mike inside her to the hilt and Tim’s mouth pressed below her ear. After she comes, she drags herself up so that she and Mike are on either side of Tim. “Your turn,” she flirts, tracing a finger over Tim’s ribs.</p><p>Mike and Lori share Tim, mouths skimming over the sharp jut of his hipbones and over his dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tim curses, the sensation of two mouths on his cock and four hands caressing his thighs making his system overloaded. Maybe there was something to this.</p><p>Mike takes him in his mouth first, then Lori, and they trade off in an exhilarating frenzy, keeping Tim on edge, so addled with lust he doesn’t know whose body part is whose.</p><p>Tim thinks he’s going to come all over himself. He’s losing it. His heart pounds in his chest.</p><p>Mike swallows him all the way, presses his nose up against the hairs at the base of his dick. </p><p>“I’m going to —“ Tim arches off the bed in pleasure. </p><p>“Take it, Mike,” Lori tells him, like he wasn’t going to anyway. </p><p>Tim makes a weak noise as he comes, one that he wishes he could take back immediately, so completely ravaged by Mike’s mouth around his cock. </p><p>Lori smiles against his shoulder.</p><p>Mike pulls off his dick and joins his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her and murmuring something in Lori’s ear that Tim can’t hear. She smiles, blushes.</p><p>Tim starts to climb out of bed, intending to grab his boxers off the floor and sleep on the sofa again.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Lori asks before he can get too far.</p><p>Mike hooks his arm around Tim’s waist and pulls him back onto the bed. He falls in the middle of them both. Mike and Lori each throw a leg over him, trapping him there, and attack his cheeks with kisses.</p><p>A tremor goes through Tim’s body, an aftershock of pleasure running through his system. Tim turns his head, catches Mike’s mouth in a lazy kiss.</p><p>Mike gets an arm around their waists, pulling them closer, sandwiching Tim between their naked bodies. They’re still sweaty, but it’s warm and comfortable and almost as good as the sex.</p><p>*</p><p>Arizona’s morning sunlight slips through the cracks in the window curtain for hours before anyone moves.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t run out of here at the crack of dawn,” Mike smiles when he sees Tim shift in bed. </p><p>“Kind of comfy,” Tim admits, wiggling his eyebrows at Mike and Lori. Lori’s still passed out at Mike’s side, hair splayed on the pillow.</p><p>Tim leans in to kiss Mike, feeling like he can get by with it with no excuse now.</p><p>Mike grins when his half-hard morning wood twitches against Tim’s thigh.</p><p>“Non-stop, huh?” Tim grins.</p><p>“Shut up,” Mike tells him, hand skimming across Tim’s stomach, moving lower. “Look who I’m in bed with.”</p><p>Mike makes his way to the end of the bed, moving the blanket over to Lori’s side of the bed so he can kneel between Tim’s legs.</p><p>Mike tickles the inside of Tim’s thigh, amused when his leg twitches helplessly. He follows the gesture with a kiss, dragging his mouth over Tim’s pale skin.</p><p>It leaves Tim breathless and turned on.</p><p>Mike drags his tongue in a painfully slow line across Tim’s dick, flattening it and pressing it to the underside. He spreads his palms flat on Tim’s narrow hips. He takes Tim in his mouth, the tip at first, then his entire length, lips brushing against sensitive flesh.</p><p>Tim bucks into Mike’s mouth, currents of pleasure rippling through his body. Tim lets out a low groan, stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle the noise out of habit. He must be louder than he thinks, because Lori starts to wake up. </p><p>When Lori realizes what Tim and Mike are up to beside her, she rolls onto her side and leans her head on her hand so she can watch.</p><p>Tim lifts his head up to give Mike’s girlfriend a good-morning kiss.</p><p>“Hiya,” she says warmly. She seems pleased Tim is warming up to her.</p><p>“Hope you don’t - <i>ah</i> - mind,” Tim grins, gasping mid-sentence when Mike does something dangerous with his tongue.</p><p>“Not at all,” she purrs. “Having fun?”</p><p>Tim looks her in the eye. Knowing Mike’s eyes are closed and he can’t see his reaction, Tim gives a very heartfelt nod.</p><p>Lori sticks her tongue out before kissing Tim again, settling back to enjoy the show.</p><p>Mike licks at Tim’s balls before wrapping his fist around the base of Tim’s cock and deepthroating him. It causes Tim to throw his head back and grip the covers. </p><p>“So good, Mike, damn,” Tim mutters, embarrassed by the way his knee jerks uncontrollably when Mike tongues over the slit at the head of his dick.</p><p>Mike keeps going, sucks him off until Tim looks delirious, mouth agape, cheeks flushed, eyes shut tightly. Then he makes a show of tagging Lori out, who takes over with zest. Her mouth is soft and wet, less coordinated than Mike’s, but so good regardless.</p><p>Tim reaches down and combs her hair to one side of her head, gathering it in his hand and pulling her hair away from her face so he and Mike can get a better look at the action.</p><p>Tim groans. He can hear Lori’s tongue slapping against the head of his dick, pressing against him, making a fucking mess. Her bare breasts are pressing against Tim’s legs.</p><p>Tim pulls Lori’s hair, makes her look up at him. </p><p>“You wanna fuck?”</p><p>Lori gives a devilish grin and nods, sitting astride Tim’s hips.</p><p>Tim glances at Mike to make sure he’s cool, but he’s palming his own dick, totally into it. Tim doesn’t completely get it. <i>I’d never let anyone fuck my chick,</i> he thinks, <i>not even Mike</i>.</p><p>Tim smirks. He grinds his erection into Lori’s crotch, rubbing his dick against her panties. He slips his thumb underneath the fabric and encourages her to take them off. </p><p>Mike procures a condom out of somewhere while Lori undresses. Most of the time when they fool around it’s just hands and mouths and they don’t really - well, there wasn’t much of a need for it most of the time. A little nervous, Tim watches, unaware he’s holding his breath as Mike rolls it over the tip of his dick. Maybe it’s too intimate, because he backs off and lets Tim finish the job.</p><p>Lori’s naked now, and Tim lowers her back down to the covers. He sighs when he sinks into Lori. Tim dips his head to lay kisses on Lori’s collarbone, hands brushing her sides, her breasts.</p><p>She’s beautiful, and Tim wants to say he can’t look away, but he steals glances at Mike, who’s jerking himself off beside them.</p><p>Tim doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he takes one hand off Lori and twines his fingers with Mike’s on the bed. Lori’s too distracted by Tim, too busy gripping his ass to notice.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” Tim groans, cock pulsing inside Lori. No wonder Mike kept going on about this. She’s every bit as hot as he described. “Harder?” Tim asks, kissing Lori’s neck.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask,” she giggles, pressing her face into Tim’s neck. Lori’s painted nails dig into Tim’s shoulders as he thrusts inside her. He builds up a steady rhythm, the bed making stupidly loud sounds when he really starts going.</p><p>Lori spreads her legs wider, urging Tim in deeper.</p><p>Mike sneaks his hand between their bodies, feels Lori’s hot skin under his palm. He tweaks a nipple, watches the way she writhes under their hands.</p><p>Mike drops kisses on her shoulder, on her arm. His cock, erect and leaking, juts against her fleshy hip. He lavishes attention on her until she’s close, arching up off the bed, toes curling behind Tim’s back.</p><p>“Come for us,” Mike begs sweetly, mouth hot on Lori’s skin.</p><p>Lori’s pants turn into long, drawn out gasps, and a noise like a sob escapes her mouth.</p><p>Mike watches her fingers flex against Tim’s bicep. Her other hand reaches for Mike instinctually. She slides a knee up further, opens her legs wider to give Tim easier access.</p><p>Mike keeps kissing her through her orgasm, goosebumps rising under his lips.</p><p>“Don’t let me interrupt,” Mike murmurs.</p><p>Not losing any momentum, Tim turns his head to press his lips to Mike’s, kissing him without missing a beat.</p><p>Mike works his tongue into Tim’s mouth, dirty. He takes his hand off his dick to slap Tim’s ass. Tim laughs against Lori’s cheek. He just pumps harder, thrusts deeper.</p><p>Tim grunts, bites the soft spot between Lori’s shoulder and neck. He finishes inside Lori with a few fast, hard thrusts, gripping her hips, holding her down. Then he pulls out and collapses beside her, knees bent, feeling heavy. He wipes at the sweat beading at his temple with the back of his hand.</p><p>Lori and Mike give each other stupid little kisses as he catches his breath.</p><p>Tim pales when he remembers that they’re due to spend the rest of the day having Thanksgiving dinner with Mike’s family. How will he look them in the eye after a morning like this? He doesn’t have long to think about it before Mike’s kissing him, taking a break from being tender with Lori to share a slow kiss with Tim, fingers braced on his jaw.</p><p>“Did that live up to the hype?”</p><p>Lori pretends to put on a thoughtful face. She turns to Mike. “I don’t know. I don’t have enough data to go on.”</p><p>Tim grins. Mike and Lori would be the death of him at this rate.</p><p>“Well, then I think tonight you should watch us fuck and gather more objective information,” Mike tells her.</p><p>A shiver runs up Tim’s spine. Maybe he just means fooling around but the two of them hadn’t gone that far yet. Most of their experience had been relegated to hidden handjobs and finding dark opportunities to get their mouths on each other in the barracks.</p><p>“Deal,” Lori giggles.</p><p>Mike kisses her, then Tim. Hand caught in Lori’s long hair, he nudges her head closer to Tim’s for a kiss before stealing another from his girlfriend. The three of them trade kisses back and forth before settling in one giant pile in the middle of the bed, limbs thrown every which way.</p><p>*</p><p>Mike, Lori, and Tim laze around in bed as long as they can get away with it. Duty calls, and eventually they head to Mike’s parents’ house in Kingman. </p><p>Tim gets the idea he’s more buttoned-up than most of Mike’s friends after talking with his Paul and Irene. Mike’s dad spares him an uneasy glance at first, but Tim wins him over after speaking with him a little. All the Fortiers - and Lori - take to Tim quickly, and Mike seems pleased at his parents’ overall warm reception to Tim. </p><p>It’s amazing to get a home-cooked meal instead of chow or Burger King for the first time in forever. After they finish the turkey, Lori departs to fulfill familial obligations at her own house. Tim and the men in the Fortier household - Mike, Paul, and Mike’s older brothers - watch the Houston Oilers beat the Dallas Cowboys before Mike and Tim head back to the house to chill out.</p><p>Mike is retrieving two Bud Lights from the fridge when Tim brings up something Mike said earlier out of nowhere.</p><p>“That thing you said this morning,” Tim wonders, leaning against the counter. “Did you — were you serious?”</p><p>“Remind me,” Mike asks. He says a lot of shit.</p><p>“The thing about… you and me. Y’know. Fuckin’.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Mike is constantly surprised when Tim doesn’t seem to believe his interest or trust his enthusiasm. What could there be that Tim’s not telling him, he wonders.</p><p>“We haven’t — before,” Tim stammers, normally well-spoken but tripping over his words. It was a mix of inconveniences - it was hard to find time to sneak away in the barracks - and while they liked each other plenty, that step always felt like… more.</p><p>“You want to though? Right?” Mike studies Tim’s face.</p><p>Tim’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. He nods. Tim never went all the way another guy before. His experience with men was mostly limited to Mike and Steve and that one professor he’d given that hot blowjob to after his only semester in college, despite Mike and Lori seeming to think he’s a stud.</p><p>Mike kisses him until Tim pulls away shyly.</p><p>“How do we know, ah —“ Tim, who’s normally articulate, seems to be having trouble getting his ideas out. “How do we know who’s on top, or whatever?”</p><p>Mike tugs Tim’s earlobe between his teeth.</p><p>“We can do whatever we want,” he answers. “And one day I’m going to do it to you but you’re going to fuck me first,” Mike tells him confidently, words low in Tim’s ear. He starts unbuttoning Tim’s flannel, letting his hands wander under the fabric.</p><p>Tim seems satisfied with that, fingers tucked into Mike’s belt loops. They make out in the kitchen for a few minutes until Tim can feel Mike’s erection pressing against his leg.</p><p>“Bed?”</p><p>“You know the way,” Mike answers, and Tim leads him there by his belt loops.</p><p>Waylaid on the way to the bed, Tim pushes Mike up against the inside of the bedroom door. His shoulders hit the wood with an audible thump.</p><p>Tim kisses him with abandon, hands clenched in the front of Mike’s muscle tee. </p><p>Mike gets his hands on Tim’s hips and brings him in close, bringing their hips together. Tim pushes forward, pushing him against the wall, making sure Mike can feel his hard-on. He nudges it against Mike, feeling a similar growing interest.</p><p>Another fiery kiss, then Mike steers Tim to the bed. Mike can feel Tim shaking under his hands. </p><p>“Don’t be nervous,” Mike tells him. “It’s just me.” He rolls them around so Tim is on top, which seems to help his nerves.</p><p>Tim kisses him, deep, fingers slipping underneath Mike’s shirt, moving up higher until they can skate across his ribs with no resistance.</p><p>Mike yanks his shirt off the rest of the way. He digs around in the nightstand for a condom and lube. </p><p>They shrug off their jeans and boxers until there’s nothing keeping them apart. Mike spreads his legs so Tim can crawl between them, hands on his thighs.</p><p>Tim’s hand goes to Mike’s dick first, hand slick with spit, pumping his erection. Mike’s the one who moves his hand lower, presses Tim’s fingers to Mike’s entrance. Mike knows how long and nimble Tim’s fingers are, he’s seen the way he works his own dick in the shadows of the barracks, and he’s seen the way they manipulate a gun. He’s still not prepared for how it feels when Tim slips one inside him, Tim working his slick finger like he’s done this before. He adds a second when he sees how easily Mike takes the first.</p><p>Tim opens Mike up on three fingers before he’s practically begging. </p><p>“So hot… watching you with Lori last night…” Mike mumbles, remembering Tim’s fingers disappearing inside his girlfriend.</p><p>Whether it’s greed or jealousy, he doesn’t know, but Tim doesn’t want Lori here for this, he decides. Maybe later. Maybe once they’ve had time to figure this out, for Tim to learn Mike’s body so thoroughly he knows exactly how to drive him wild and how to put on a show. Right now, Tim wants every moment of this for himself.</p><p>“Is that good?” Tim checks, though the look on Mike’s face speaks for itself.</p><p>“Fuck, just fuck me already,” Mike explodes. He feels Tim’s grin spreading at his thigh.</p><p>“On your knees, or…?”</p><p>Mike turns over, baring his ass for Tim, who squeezes it before lining up his dick at Mike’s exposed hole, nudging his entrance.</p><p>Tim pushes the tip of his dick in, watches the head catch on the rim of Mike’s asshole. He works the tip in a few times, careful not to give Mike too much. He teases him with it until Mike starts to push back on his cock, and then Tim goes for it, grips Mike’s thighs and pulls him all the way.</p><p>Tim shudders. He takes a deep breath and starts to push in and out, pressing himself deeper inside Mike with every thrust.</p><p>“You feel… fuck, you feel amazing,” Tim curses, pressing his forehead to Mike’s shoulder. It’s so good he almost gets dizzy.</p><p>Their lean bodies move against one another, Mike rising to meet every thrust of Tim’s hips. Mike buries every grunt in the pillow, fingers tightening in the fabric every time Tim strikes a particularly deep thrust.</p><p>Tim’s too far gone to worry about Mike’s erection, lost in the heat of Mike’s body, snapping his hips forward in short bursts, an uneven rhythm that has Mike’s fingers digging into the covers.</p><p>Mike manages to get a hand on himself, spilling over his hand and the covers when Tim groans his name, the sound buried against his skin. Tim buries himself in Mike’s ass, feels the hot liquid pulsing out of his cock as he finishes a moment after Mike.</p><p>Tim collapses against Mike’s back after he comes, limbs heavy on top of his fellow soldier. He pulls out and gets up to discard the condom, falling back on the bed with an exhausted - but satisfied - thump.</p><p>The two men spread out on the bed, satiated. Tim bumps his leg against Mike’s.</p><p>“Mike,” Tim grins, staring at the ceiling. “You realize we spent the whole weekend fucking.” And what a weekend it had been.</p><p>“Happy Thanksgiving,” Mike tells him sarcastically. “You know what I’m thankful for? Your dick,” Mike snorts, and they descend into unmanly giggles.</p><p>*</p><p>Lori stops by again in the morning to see them off. </p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Lori tells Mike sadly, arms around his neck. “Are you sure you have to go back?”</p><p>Mike nods and kisses her cheek, then her bare shoulder. “You’re just going to have to move to Kansas. Love you.”</p><p>It’s not enough for her. She pulls him into a kiss, one that’s not for Tim’s benefit but her own. He watches anyway.</p><p>After kissing Mike goodbye, Lori stands on her tiptoes to hug Tim. She’s thin enough that he can easily lift her an inch up off the ground, causing her to squeal. “Take care of him for me,” she whispers with a wink after he sets her down.</p><p>“You got it,” Tim promises. Both of them look to Mike, who’s throwing his backpack into the trunk of his car. Lori’s got a fond, dreamy look on her face - <i>god, that’s not how I look at him, is it?</i> Tim wonders self-consciously.</p><p>Mike tosses Tim his car keys. </p><p>“Drive safe, boys,” Lori wishes. She watches them drive off into the desert with her hands on her hips.</p><p>The road is hot and dry, heat haze shimmering ahead. Something about this entire vacation feels like a fever dream.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Mike curses after getting a glimpse of Tim in the sunlight.</p><p>“What?!” Tim steals a look at Mike before turning his attention back to the road.</p><p>Mike reaches up and presses a finger to Tim’s neck. There’s a purple lovebite blossoming below his jaw. He winces - he knows Tim will be upset. “One of us gave you a hickey.”</p><p>“That’s gonna be an NJP,” Tim cringes, trying to get a glimpse of his neck in the rearview mirror. “Damn it.” He smacks the steering wheel.</p><p>“No,” Mike argues. It isn’t that bad. Maybe some harassment from their NCO would be the worst of it, or an extra work assignment, but Tim always takes this kind of stuff seriously. It doesn’t matter how light the punishment will be.</p><p>“You owe me this time,” Tim sighs. “This is the definition of not being careful, Mike,” he lectures.</p><p>“Yeah, but you had fun, didn’t you?”</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes. <i>It </i>was<i> a fun weekend</i>. That doesn’t stop him from taking his hand off the steering wheel briefly to give Mike the middle finger, smirking all the while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>